1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission assembly for electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a transmission assembly for electric vehicles without a clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical car or motor car with a manual transmission includes a clutch for gear shifting purposes. To allow smooth shifting of gear, a driver must step on a clutch pedal to disengage an input shaft of the transmission from the power output.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional manual transmission for a vehicle including an engine 90, a clutch 91, and a transmission 92. The transmission 92 includes an input shaft 921 coupled to an output shaft of the engine 90 via the clutch 91. The transmission 92 further includes an output shaft 922 and a gear train 923 coupled between the input shaft 921 and the output shaft 922. Accordingly, the engine 90 can rotate the output shaft 922 through the input shaft 921 and gear train 923. Taking shifting to the first gear as an example, the clutch 91 is disengaged, and a gear shift rod 93 is shifted to the first gear position to move a gear synchronizer 924 so that the rotating speed of the gear synchronizer 924 is the same as that of a first gear 925. However, the driver must be skillful enough to operate the clutch 91, and repeated operation of the clutch 91 and the gear shift rod 93 is laborious.
The transmission of FIG. 1 can be utilized with an electric vehicle having a motor 95, as shown in FIG. 2. The transmission is operated in the same way and, thus, has the same disadvantages.
To avoid troublesome operation of the clutch 91 by the driver, vehicles with an automatic manual transmission (AMT) or an automatic transmission (AT) utilizes an automatic transmission mechanism to control the clutch 91, so that a speed difference exists between the engine 90 and the transmission 92. However, the automatic transmission has a complicated structure and high costs.
Besides, since each above-mentioned transmission completes gear shifting via the gear synchronizer 924 attached to one end of the gear shift rod 93, the transmission 92 with a large volume has to be arranged adjacent to and below the gear shift rod 93. The above-mentioned arrangement greatly limits the selection in position of the transmission 92 and design in formation of the conventional manual transmission. As a result, there is a need for redesigning the transmission for a vehicle for implementation thereof.